creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lunaspuffle/The Forgotten Death
Prelouge There were once three girls that always walked home from school. A musician, an animal lover, and a very thin girl. The musican anf the animal lovers talked to each other while crossing the street. The thin girl was always out, sorting her thoughs. One day, the wind blared in the girls faces and the rain splattered everywhere like blood. The two girls tried to get through the rain, and one was behind the two. A car raced towards the two girls, unable to see what was ahead. Blood exploaded everywhere with a body on the street and the car raced away and didn't stop. The surviors screamed in horror as their friend lied on the floor, lifeless. They called 911 and tried to do everything they could to save the dead one. Doctors came and carryed the girl into the ambulence as the musician and the animal lover watched pittyfully. The police checked the car that had hit the girl, which had rolled down the hill. Nothing was there except a stop watch in the driver seat. A nurse came up to to the two girls and said, "Her ribs are smashed, there's too much blood loss. She won't survive for very long." After that day, everyone knew about the skinny girl who had saved her friends from absolute death. The musician and the animal lover always came to the hospital to see if the skinny girl was alright. Three months passed, and day after day the girls watch their friend stumble around in nightmares. When the third month ended, the doctor told them, "She has left this world. We can't do anymore for her." The funeral on that day was tragic, everyone could not have forgotten her and they wept the whold day. The grave stone was set and the two girls said good bye to their skinny friend. The next day, the musician and the animal lover saw the thin girl again, alive and very happy. The girls were worried and brought her to the nurse. But the nurse replied, "I have never seen this girl before in the hospital." The two asked everyone else. No one seemed to have remembered the girl who had been hit by a car. They even passed by the cemetary, which had no sign of the tomb for the skinny girl. So the death was forgotten, until the three decided to go to an abandoned library. They had herd scary stories about the curse book of the forgotten. In the library, a plain book stood on a rotted table which crumbled as the book got picked up. The musician and the animal lover dared each other to open it, then told the thin girl to open the cursed book. The thin girl opened it, and a shreak filled the entire library along with spirits as the girl got sucked into the book. The book fell to the floor and the two ran out of the library. When they tried to go back in, the door wouldn't give in, as it did when they got in. All day, the two created plans to get back into the library. But eventually, they gave up. The next day, the musician and the animal lover asked their friends to help the skinny girl. But none of them reconized her and refused. The two continued to ask, desprate to get the skinny girl back, but everyone seemed to have forgotten her. No one could remember, not even the thin girl's parents. When they passed back into the cemetary, her tomb had revialed itself once again. It was like time had rewritten itself. They never got to see the thin girl again. Until now. So should I continue this or what? Category:Blog posts